


Mori and the Plague Doctor

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nothing really GORY but there's talk of dead bodiessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: A final draft of a story I wrote for my short story class in college! This is a continuation of my gorl, Mori, who aspires to be a knight like her brother!





	Mori and the Plague Doctor

Every year, five new recruits are inducted into the King’s Court – commonly known as the Elite Court amongst the civilians of the Odelle Kingdom. 

Among those five stood Mori Ner. She participated in a tournament at the local colosseum and, upon winning, was granted permission to receive training from the Twelve Commanders the king entrusted his life to. She swore by blood, drank wine (albeit several feet away from them), and was escorted to the castle – supplies and all. By the next morning, Mori was dubbed “squire,” and assigned under Commander Fore.

From there she was required to perform at least five missions to apply for the next rank up, and each objective given was bound to rise in difficulty depending on the commander that set them up. 

Save the blood-curdling cry of “cockroach,” and sexist remarks about women, Mori felt ready. She won her place in the Court fair and square, and was prepared to do anything it took to be accepted by the superiors that she had come to know. 

In fact, she was so prepared to do whatever it takes that she had slept near the bulletin board that her chief – Commander Fore – was known to update early in the morning. When the grumpy man finally stomped over, she jumped right onto her feet and gave him a small salute with her hand over her heart.

Mori was swaying side to side as he approached, “What’s the job today, Fore?”

“Don’t get chummy with me, _cockroach_ ,” He sneered, shoving her away from the board while eyeing each tacked-on request. “Don’t even think about calling me by my name again. You’ve got no friends here.”

She couldn’t help but wince at that, “Sorry, sir. I’m just excited. It’s my first job as a squire _ever_.”

“Well, then. Listen and listen good: I’m not going to repeat myself after the first time.”

Fore had briefed her – a task that typically took thirty minutes only took five, though Mori didn’t mind. The task was very simple: a plague doctor named Tabitha was the last person children spoke to prior to their disappearance. Because Tabitha was currently under investigation, Fore barked at Mori to interrogate her for any suspicious answers or actions.

“DON’T disappoint me. I won’t hesitate to get the Court to kick you.” He had seethed, and that made Mori’s knees knock. Hard.

Only an hour had passed, and she was halfway through the trail that Fore had messily scribbled across her teensy map. She knew how to get to her destination, and knew it well: cross the Delta Rivers, waltz around the Court Steppes, and eventually come across a small slew of tents that were parked between a field of crunchy brown grass.  
‘ _Plague Doctor homes always look like they’re from the slums: their tents are tattered, their materials are all over the place, and the place always appears barren_.’ Fore’s words echoed in Mori’s mind, although she tried to forget the immediate insults the commander was prone to spitting out.

Upon arrival, Mori gasped; the area looked exactly like she suspected.

The closer she walked to the tents, the more she pondered on whether the area was a ghost town or not. There weren’t just tattered tents, but some of the tents were either knocked down or slanted while standing mere feet away from one another. She unsheathed her sword and tapped on the eroding wood, then the ground – though nothing happened. Her fingers ran over the deadwood, then the holed fabric, and upon growing tired of looking at the aesthetics of the land did she finally clasp her hands around her mouth.

Mori took a deep breath, then bellowed. “Tabitha! Are you there?!”

There wasn’t a response – except maybe what sounded like a faint “hoo” from nearby owls. Mori sluggishly turned to the left, then the right, before calling out once more.

“ _TABITHA_!”

The lone pristine tent directly in front of her rustled, and out came a figure whose head and body were masked by a metallic crow beak, a silky black robe and top hat. In one hand they held a cane while the other merely held a yellow elixir of sorts, although both where hugged towards the person’s chest. Mori took one step forward, the figure took one step back. Each crunch of the grass that sounded from each movement made the person’s look down, then back at her.

The young squire spoke in hushed tones. “Ah, sorry. I don’t mean to be so loud.”

“No, no… it wasn’t your fault. I had just finished putting some patients to sleep, and I wasn’t aware that I was _supposed_ to be expecting someone else from the kingdom.” The figure took the hat off their head, revealing her messy red-head ponytail while she bowed. “I’m Tabitha. Are you unharmed?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry if I’ve interrupted you in any way, I was sent on behalf of the Elite Court to speak to you. I’m Mori Ner.”

“The Elite?” Tabitha paused for a long time, standing up straight for a moment or two before putting her hat back on her head and gesturing towards Mori. “I knew the knights were coming, I just didn’t know _when_. Please, come inside.”

“If you’re sure; I do not want to intrude.”

“Miss Mori, you’re of the Elite now. They’re known to break down doors, cause a bunch of racket, and use any sort of brute force to get my attention. Your obligation _is_ to pester people.” Tabitha chuckled. “Worry not, though. The patients aren’t contagious and you’re not _nearly_ as troublesome as the commanders before you.”

Tabitha lifted the tent’s flap and escorted Mori in. Mori uttered a quiet thank you to the doctor’s direction.

Mori expected the camp to be in as bad of shape as the outside tents, but she was sorely mistaken. One step in the room and a plethora of candles around them came to life. Left walls were filled to the brim with bottles and jars containing different contents, while the right was lined with beds touching from corner to corner. Children of all shapes and sizes had a mixture of smiles and open mouths in their slumber, each marked by some sort of faint tattoo that looked like a fancy “T” upon closer inspection. Mori was mesmerized, reaching out to touch the markings before the doctor appeared behind her and motioned to head towards a door in the center of the room.

“Come.”

When did _that_ get there? Or maybe, was it there before? Mori scratched her head; she could have sworn there wasn’t a door in that direction, so where’d it come from? She pondered if it was another illusion, but decided not to question it. She complied and followed her instead.

When Tabitha started to speak again, her quick steps began to slow. “The Plague Doctors – typically known as ‘the Miasma’ in some of Odelle’s history books – were known for keeping both the rich and the poor from dying of illnesses. This sort of logic still persists today, although many people that like to come after our kind and try to burn us at the stake. It is why we make our camps look as if they have been tampered with; it decreases the chance of them ever coming near us.”

Mori’s eyes continued to wander as she caught up to Tabitha. “So, it’s all fake? That’s why this building looks so big in comparison?”

Tabitha nodded, “Just about. We also tend to keep our rooms dimmed or pitch black. It helps our patients sleep, amongst other things.”

Mori raised an eyebrow. Other things?

“Let me unlock the door.” Tabitha fiddled with the lock using the back of her cane. “As much as I’d love to bore you with the history of my people, I also know for a fact that you are here for business. You can trust me; I will gladly tell you everything that I know.”

After some jiggling of the lock, Mori noticed that the door didn’t open like she expected it to; for starters, the moment the lock came apart the _knob itself_ had fallen to the floor. Secondly, the door opened in the opposite direction. Was this some sort of joke? Tabitha didn’t seem to bothered by the door, either. Mori crossed her arms over her chest as she listened to the other girl babble.

“Mind your step. This room is the only room I don’t keep lighting in.” Tabitha dug into her other pocket, pulling out another candle and lighting it instantly with the snap of her fingers. “Can’t have strangers destroying my privacy and all.”

“I guess?” As much as Mori wanted to comment on the absurdity, she realized that there were other pressing matters at hand. Missing children. Missing people. She needed to figure it out now.

After Tabitha scuttled into the room, Mori closed the door behind them. It was quiet. Too quiet. Tabitha had walked forward, but unlike before Mori could not hear the footsteps that echoed behind her. She couldn’t even hear her own. Was this all part of Tabitha’s list of tricks to play towards strangers?

The squire tried taking another step, but something tight squeezed one of her legs. She tried again, breaking out of it for a mere moment before being caught again. When Mori forced herself forward, she tripped over something solid and fell to her side. A cold, flaky source seized her arms and made her whole body shiver. Yet, she couldn’t even pull herself up instantly. She couldn’t get away. What was going on?

“Tabitha? Did you leave something on the floor?” Mori whimpered, unable to see or grasp anything but the same crumbly texture. “Where are you? Please put some lights in here!”

“Oh, sorry. My mistake.” 

There were two snaps, and a pentagram of candles lit up in the center of the room. Mori’s eyes adjusted, and she found herself pinned to the ground beneath multiple bodies of cold, calloused children. At least two or three pinned her down, while three others stood before her with rapiers and axes in their hands. They made no noise, only peered at her with dim, red eyes. The tattoos on their necks began to glow, and each step they took was slow and 

Mori yelped. She tried to tug away, but still could not move.

“What the _hell_?!” She screeched, eyes widened as her head jerked all around the room to look for the doctor.

“Up here!” Tabitha was standing on a pile of skulls and crossbones – mask tilted up to reveal those same red eyes the others had. “Surprise! You fell for the oldest trick in the book.”

“T-Tabitha?! I thought you were on the Court’s side!”

“I am.” She slid through a couple of bones before planting her feet somewhere in the middle of the stack. “But only the people I _want_ to side with. Why bother being with an organization to get minimal pay, when I can side with certain ones to break the bank?”

She took a moment to jerk her mask and hat off completely, throwing them to the side. “Ugh, thank the Gods I don’t have to wear that stuffy disguise for now; I hate having to put on some formal guise for all those damned patrons that come my way. Most of the illnesses they need to be cured from are senseless – like _food poisoning_! I mean, really: how hard is it for people to check the fruits and vegetables to make sure they aren’t going _bad_?”

Tabitha cleared her throat. “Anyways, let me formally introduce myself. I’m Fore’s right-hand assassin: Tabitha the _Corpsedancer_.” She twirled her cane for a moment before swinging it over her shoulder, “I turn the living into the dead and I pillage villages with my Undead army. Though, I’ve recently had a change of direction.”

This still doesn’t make any sense to me! Why would the Court hire you to eliminate me?” Mori tried to break free, but they still wouldn’t budge.

“Simple, Mori: they don’t like your kind.” Tabitha shrugged, “You’re dark-skinned, they’re pale. You’re a woman, and they’re all men. They think your win in at the colosseum was a fluke, and that you really don’t deserve to be in there. _Especially_ Fore! Goodness, that man can be a thorn in my side.” She covered her mouth, “Oops, did I let that slip? Apologies.”

“Commander _Fore_ did all of this? Is that why he let me accept this mission?”

“He knew a squire like you was bound to fall for any sort of kindness thrown in your direction. We could’ve made you save a damsel in a pit… tame some dogs that have run rampant in the city… but that wouldn’t have worked. It especially wouldn’t have been nice for me, since you have something I’d like.”

“What?”

“Sweetie, I’m a necromancer. I reap the living souls of their lives and bring them back under my spells. Their souls make me stronger with each passing moment; do you like how these cute little children looked so peaceful and natural?” She giggled, “That was me. That was the power that I’ve built up, and your soul might just be one of the strongest I’ve ever come in contact with.”

She finally slid down the pile of bones, slow strides made towards the squire as she knelt down to lock eyes with Mori. “Though, since it’ll be no fun in simply _taking_ it from you, I’ll propose a deal.”

Tabitha clapped her hands this time, and the children immediately backed off of Mori. One of them even threw her sword and shield across the floor; how did they disarm her _that_ fast? 

“I’m going to be blunt with you, sweetheart, the Elite aren’t going to expect you back.” She smirked, “They’re going to expect that you’re either dead, you ran away, or you’re captured. Maybe even all three.”

Tabitha placed her hands behind her back, “So, I propose that we make this a little more exciting than it already is: fight me for the sake of your soul. If you lose, you’re going to have to go and I take what I lured you in here for.”

“And… if I win?” Mori wasn’t really buying it; she was biting her nails as she listened. Is Tabitha really going to challenge her for the sake of something that embodies her?

“Well, then… you get to take my body that you beat to a pulp and show proof that you’re capable enough to be part of the Elite. I think I’ll at least count for two credits towards you mission log. Not too sure how Fore said they rated the knights nowadays.” Tabitha clicked her tongue, “Oh, and I’m not trying to trick you or anything this time around. Actually, I’m being completely genuine when I offer this. Why bother trying to steal your soul if I can’t overpower you? I wouldn’t have the power to do so.”

Tabitha clasped a hand over her mouth and yawned, “But, in the end, it’s all up to chance. Now what do you say? Shall we fight a good fight?”

Mori gathered her bearings, her gold eyes darting around the room while she considered her options. She had minimal training, and knew how to use _some_ magic, but it was nothing spectacular. She knew if she said no, those children would maul her in a heartbeat and Tabitha would probably be laughing her ass off.

Suddenly, she reached for her sword and looked at the dark ceiling: the _tent_. Magical or not, this was a tent and – if she remembered correctly – this was the only tent that didn’t have a bunch of holes and tears against it. This was also the only room that was almost completely bare.

There went an idea.

“Alright, _Corpsedancer_ ,” Mori smirked, “If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’re gonna get. I just hope you’re not going to cheat and use your gross, dead kid…things.” 

Tabitha was fiddling with the strands on her hair before her eyes darted back to Mori, “Oh, you just want me? Well, alright then. I don’t see any difference in the end result.”

Tabitha picked up the cane and disappeared, only to reappear a few steps away. Seconds later, there were several spheres of magic flung in Mori’s direction.

Mori barreled out of the way, allowing the magic to pierce through the walls. Light shined through the baseball-sized holes; so, they weren’t completely indestructible. She took this moment to hop back up and grab some of the candles on the floor and toss them towards the tent itself. The fire touched the fabric, but Mori couldn’t celebrate victory just yet. Tabitha was already rushing towards her with a point at the end of the cane, but Mori used her sword to knock it out of her hand. She slashed at the black robes as well, revealing skin and a now bleeding gash across her stomach.

The Corpsedancer didn’t care. Rather, she retrieved her weapon and went after Mori again – magic and all. The two of them danced from one corner to the other, shoving the undead against the ground to give themselves vantages whenever they felt the time was right. Rips and tears made more light shine through the camp, and both of them eventually found themselves on a knee and panting. 

Mori took this moment to look at her new, plated armor; it was dented, burnt, and some of the pieces of metal were falling apart. Tabitha’s robes, once perfectly sewn, were now ripped at several seams.

“You’re no joke… Fore clearly downplayed your prowess to me.” Tabitha took this moment to catch her breath and laugh, allowing a big, airy ball to form within her free hand. “I hate to break it to you, though, but you’re not making it out of here alive.”

Now it was Mori’s turn to laugh. She sheathed her sword and adjusted the armor. “Are you sure? Have you even looked around?”

Tabitha furrowed her brows, then stood up straight. Smoke. She smelt smoke, and the light that came from the outside wasn’t any normal sunrise or sunset, either. She jerked back and forth and howled at the sight of flames eating the entirety of the Plague Doctor camp. She listened to her voice crack with small groans she heard from her children.

“ _You_! You destroyed my camp!! Do you have any idea how long it took to collect all those supplies?!” She huffed and stomped around as sweat beaded her face.

“Sorry, Tabitha. You’re coming back with me,” was all Mori said before she sprint towards her. She sent one final kick to her chest and knocked her out cold.

Mori couldn’t stop and take a breather there, though. There was too much fire spreading, and she couldn’t simply leave Tabitha there. She had too many questions, and most of all: she wanted to confront Fore. There was no way she could let that man slide after what he planned against her.

Sheathing her sword and placing her shield on her back, Mori quickly scooped up the Corpsedancer and slung one of her arms over her shoulder. She briskly made her way away from the fire, and saw the children collapsing towards the floor soon after.

Mori wasted no time in running back the way she came, a frown plastered onto her face while she stepped away from the scene.


End file.
